X-mon: The Titanmon Chronicles
by Artemis Blink
Summary: Yeah, I've returned with the X-mon fics. I hope they don't get too played. Anyway, some Taiora, mainly Kenyako in here. Taiora stuff will come later. Right now it's mostly Kenyako. Um, just read the story. All in good fun.
1. a threat is upon us

A/N- Hey look! I'm continuing the X-mon fics! I think these might be a little bit better. I don't know. You be the judge. Man, I haven't written a Digi fic in a long while…This has Kenyako and Taiora romance in it. That's why it's a partial romance 

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon or X-men. Just so you know I'm not a rich girl who owns cartoons. 

******************************************************** 

X-mon: The Titanmon Chronicles

chapter I: A Threat Is Upon Us 

Ken Ichijouji logged on the computer. He was thinking about a girl. A girl that made his heart race and his palms sweat. She was a mutant, unlike himself. He was thinking of Yolei Inoue. Was it forbidden to fall for a mutant when you weren't one yourself? He didn't care. 

"Hey, I got an e-mail," he said to himself. It was from Izzy Izumi. 

_Ken,   
I got a letter from Gennai. He said there's a threat in the Digital World. Get Yolei, Cody, Davis, TK, and Kari and meet us older kids in the Digital World in 15 minutes.   
--Izzy_

Ken e-mailed the other kids, grabbed his D3, and entered the gate. 

******************************************************** 

"What's going on, Izzy?" Tai asked when they all met there. 

"As I already told Ken, Gennai e-mailed me about a threat here in the Digital World. Gennai told me to tell y'all to meet him here." 

Just then, a young man walked up to them. It was Gennai 

"Hello, Digidestined. I suppose Izzy told you all why you're here." 

"He did," Sora said. 

"Good. I need you to save the Digital World." 

"No problem for the Ice Man!" Davis said making an icicle in his fist.. "We'll show whoever's trying to take over who the good guys are!" 

"Tai! Tai!" someone, or something, yelled from behind them. It was Agumon. 

Behind him, Veemon, Patamon, Gatomon, Biyomon, Tentomon, Hawkmon, Gabumon, Wormmon, Armadillomon, and Gomamon came running up. Palmon came too, even though Mimi couldn't make it. 

"Hey, buddy!" Tai said as Agumon hugged him. 

"Ok," Gennai said after everyone greeted their digimon. "I want you all to go to the Black Mountain range to the southeast of here." 

"That sounds like a happy place," Yolei muttered. 

"Actually, the mountains just have a black tint to them," Gennai explained. "But it's the place where Titanmon is hidden." 

"Titanmon?" Kari asked. 

"Yes, Titanmon. He's a mutant digimon, much like Apaclyamon was. But he's much stronger. He's beyond the mega digivolve form." 

"But maybe with our powers and the help of our digimons' strongest forms, we can defeat him," TK said. 

Gennai nodded. "You all have to help and save you strength. Titanmon's strong, but the powers of the Light can defeat Darkness." he winked at Kari. 

******************************************************** 

Ken was packing his backpack with needed essentials. They were probably going to be gone for a while. They all had talked with their parents about going to the Digital World and staying for a while. Their parents understood. Izzy's mom had made plenty of food for them. 

"Ken, dear, your friend Yolei is here to see you," Mrs. Ichijouji said when she poked her head in his door. 

"Let her in," Ken said. 

Yolei came in. "Hey, Ken." 

"Hey, Yolei, what's up?" he asked with a smile. 

She sat down on his floor. "I'm scared. I'm not sure if I'm ready to fight. I came to you because I thought you might understand." 

Ken sat down next to her and took her hand in his. "I do understand. I don't want to fight either, but we have to. " 

"I know. I'm still scared though." 

"Look at it this way, when in doubt you can use your lightning to electrocute him." 

Yolei giggled. "Too bad you don't have a power." 

"Oh, well. I still have Wormmon to protect me." 

"And you have me." 

Ken was surprised she had said that. She kissed him on the cheek. Yolei got up and walked to his door. He put his fingers on the spot she kissed him. 

"I'll see you later, Ken." 

Still in shock, he said, "Bye, Yolei." 

******************************************************** 

"Are we there yet?" Davis whined. 

The group (including Mimi) walked across a desert. It was very hot and everyone was tired. Yolei and Kari were too tired to even fly. 

"I'm gonna make rain," Yolei said. She put her hands up. 

"No, Yolei!" Tai ordered, putting her arms down. "You need to save your energy." 

"Look, Tai, we're hot, tired, and about die. I don't think making a little rain will hurt." 

Tai glared at her through the visor that Gennai had made for him six years ago on their first adventure in the Digital World. 

"Fine, do as you please." 

Yolei stretched her arms above her. "I call the rains to cool our hot selves down!" 

Black clouds covered the sky and sheets of rain fell. Nice, cool, refreshing rain. Everyone breathed a sigh of relief. Kari and Gatomon ran around in the water. Kari even took off her gloves. 

"Try not to touch me, Gato," Kari warned. "I might get your Lightning claw and an urge for cat nip." 

Gatomon giggled. 

The group continued to walk. It was still raining, but for how long would it last, it was uncertain. They were soon out of the desert and into the mountains. Gennai was right. The mountains were black. 


	2. enter titanmon

D/C- I don't own Digimon or X-men. Though, that would be gnarly. 

X-mon: The Titanmon Chronicles   
by Artemis Blink

chapter II: Enter Titanmon 

The group walked through the black valley. Sora sensed Titanmon was nearby. 

"Tai," she said, taking his hand. "I can fell him. He's nearby." 

"Are you sure?" 

"Yes." 

"Yolei, you and Kari take flight and look around," Tai ordered. "Signal us if you find anything." 

The girls nodded and took flight. 

"The digimon better digivolve," Tai said. 

Hawkmon and Gatomon had to wait for Yolei and Kari to return. Cody, Davis, and TK's digimon armored digivolved, Wormmon digivolved to Stingmon, and the original Digidestineds' digimon digivolved to champion form. 

Tai's digivice beeped as Yolei called him back. "Tai, look up," was all she said. 

Ten heads looked up and saw a black spiral in the sky. Sora knew it was him. 

"Titanmon," she hissed. 

Then he appeared. Titanmon was a large reptile with dragon like wings. He was about 2 times as large as Greymon or maybe a little more. He was covered with black scales and green stripes. His fangs was what intimidated the children. 

"Hello, Digidestined," he growled. "Come to play?" 

"No, we came to kick your lizard ass!" Davis yelled. He and Flamedramon attacked. 

"Fire Rocket!" Flamedramon attacked. 

"Ice Attack!" Davis threw ice balls at Titanmon 

Davis's ice froze one of Titanmon's legs and Flamedramon burned the other. 

Titanmon was too large to care. He saw Yolei and Kari flying around. They were going to attack him. 

"Haha, stupid Digidestined. You think you can hurt me?" 

He swapped at them, but his claw missed Kari. The other hit Yolei. She went down. 

"Yolei!!" Ken cried. "Stingmon! Get her!" 

Stingmon caught the falling girl. He set her down on the ground. Ken rushed to her side. 

"Oh shit! Yolei, wake up!" Ken yelled. 

She was unconscious. Her shoulders were badly bruised and bleeding and her glasses were gone. There was a large gash on the side of her head. 

"We have to get her home!" Ken said to the others. 

"Take her," Tai said. "You, Stingmon, and Hawkmon go back." 

Ken lifted Yolei in his arms. Stingmon carried them and he and Hawkmon flew to the gate. Ken rushed Yolei to the emergency room. Ken used the story that she had been in a hit and run accident. 

"Do you know how we can contact her family?" one of the nurses asked. 

Ken gave him the Inoue's phone number. He sat in the waiting room for what seemed like hours. Then his D-Terminal beeped. It was an e-mail from Izzy. 

_Ken,   
The battle didn't go so well. It ended fast. Our digimon are weak and so are the mutant others. We had to re-treat. TK and Cody couldn't get Anklyomon and Angemon to DNA digivolve. We're heading back.   
Izzy_

"This isn't good," Ken said to himself. "This doesn't look good at all." 


	3. return to the mountains

A/N- Sorry that it took me a while to upload chapter three. I've been working on another series (It's called "Viking Wizards" if you'd like to check it out. It's a about a girl alternative band). Um, enjoy chapter three. 

D/C- Yet again, I do not own Digimon AND/OR X-men. Yee, all is good in the land of Artemis Blink... 

X-mon: The Titanmon Chronicles

chapter III: return to the mountains 

"Look, she's waking up!" Cody said as he leaned his face into Yolei's. 

Yolei's eye's fluttered and her head felt woozy. She was in a hospital room. TK, Kari, Cody, Davis, and Ken were there. Ken walked up next to Cody and took Yolei's hand in his. 

"Are are you this morning?" he asked. 

"What happened?" She was dazed. "Where am I, Ken?" 

"You're at the hospital. You were injured severely in the battle," he explained. "We told the hospital staff and your family that you were hit by a car." 

"The doctor said you'd be fine," Kari added. 

"Did they take any blood tests?" she asked. 

"Yes," TK said. "They know you're a mutant. But they know nothing of the Digi World." 

"Tai said the he and the others will be coming," Davis said. 

"Can I be alone with Ken for a minute?" Yolei asked. 

Cody, Davis, Kari, and TK left the room. 

"I know you brought me here," she said to Ken. 

"You do?" 

"Yeah. I vaguely remember you picking me up and carrying me. But everything was such a blur. Thank you." 

Ken blushed. "You're welcome." 

Yolei pulled him down close to her and kissed him on the lips. It ended soon because she accidently let out a spark of electricity. 

"I'll let the others back in," he said. 

******************************************************** 

Within days Yolei went back home. Her mother was so worried she wasn't sure if she'd let Yolei go out. 

"Please, Mom, I have to," she begged. 

"What's so important you have to go with your friends?" her mother demanded. 

"Mom, please...? Kari Kamiya will be there. Plus her brother and his _responsible_ friends will too. Like Joe Kido." 

"Fine. I know the Kido boy is good and so are the Kamiya kids. Just be home by 10." 

"Thank you, Mom!" 

Yolei ran out of the apartment at top speed to Izzy's apartment. She saw Cody and TK walking ahead of her. They were too far for running...but not for flying. She jumped up and caught some wind. She glided down in front of them. 

"Hey, guys!" 

"Yolei, you're allright!" Cody said. 

"We weren't sure if you'd come or not," TK said. 

The three of them walked down the road. TK and Yolei were the mutant ones there. Cody was a non-mutant. 

"Hey, look! There's Mutant Boy Takashi!" a boy named Jaysen said. Jaysen and his friends crowded around TK, Yolei, and Cody. 

"Leave us alone!" Cody demanded. 

"I don't think so, Pee-wee," one of Jaysen's friends said. 

Jaysen took TK's hat and played keepaway with it. TK got angry, but he couldn't use his powers against them. It just wasn't like him. The boys knew that too. 

"Give me my hat back!" TK demanded. 

"No way, dude." 

The boys kept throwing it. 

"He said give it back," Yolei said. 

"What are you going to do about, Inoue?" Jaysen demanded. 

"This!" She sent lightning at the boy's feet. He jumped back. 

"Take your stupid hat, Takashi," Jaysen said, throwing at TK. He and his friends ran away. 

"Thanks Yolei," TK said. 

"Don't mention it." 

Yolei was back to herself. 

******************************************************** 

The group returned to the Black Mountains. To be on the safe side, all the digimon digivolved. They were ready for what was going to come. 


End file.
